¿Por qué sonríes?
by LilyHerms
Summary: En el amor, un simple error puede no ser tan pequeño...
1. Chapter 1

Ted y Victoire

Volvió a pasar la página lentamente, resoplando. Llevaba tantas horas allí, delante de aquel libro, que empezaba a aborrecer la asignatura. Transformaciones, la que hasta ahora había sido su asignatura favorita. El lunes sería el examen y las ganas de salir de la biblioteca cada vez eran más intensas. Puede que no sea por culpa de estudiar que quisiera salir de allí, puede que sea por ver a alguien, por caminar junto a ese alguien, mirarla, recibir una sonrisa suya...

Ted decidió levantarse y darse por vencido; no podría concentrarse en lo que quedaba de día. Recogió los libros, los devolvió a su lugar en las estanterías y salió de allí apresuradamente con un par de libros en las manos. Salió al pasillo mirando tras de sí, pues algo le había llamado la atención, y no se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba en dirección contraria, directo a él. Chocaron y las cosas se le cayeron al suelo, desparramándose en todas direcciones. Enseguida se agachó y lo recogió todo, y en cuanto se levantó no pudo reprimir una sonrisa como hacía siempre que la veía.

—Toma, desastre.

Una chica con el pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura estaba parada delante de Ted, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era más menuda que él y sus rasgos eran finos y delicados; era muy parecida a su madre. Victoire le entregaba un libro mirando hacia arriba, hacia sus ojos. Él cogió el libro y comenzó a caminar seguido por la chica.

Salieron a los jardines sin decirse nada, se escuchaban sus pasos, más rápidos los de la chica que los de él. Las voces de los alumnos que disfrutaban del sol cada vez se oían más de cerca.

—Eh, Teddy... —empezó a decir Victoire— ¿cómo llevas lo de estudiar?

Ted se extrañó por la pregunta pero, después de vacilar un segundo, le contestó:

—Bien, supongo —dijo alzando los hombros y siguió mirando el suelo.

Victoire estaba muy nerviosa, aunque no lo demostraba, y lo miró de reojo un momento. Hoy tenía el pelo de color azul oscuro, como siempre; su piel era color crema, y el sol sacaba destellos dorados a sus ojos color miel. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado más de un momento mirándolo. Y él se dio cuenta.

Ted siempre había querido controlar sus emociones para no demostrarlas tan fácilmente a través del color de su pelo, y casi siempre lo conseguía. Casi siempre, pero con las emociones fuertes no tenía tanta suerte.

Justamente ahora su pelo se había vuelto un poco rojo y Victoire sí percibió ese cambio. Entonces lo que enrojeció fue su cara. Ella sonrió y Ted se relajó un poco; su pelo volvió a ser azul y su cara quedó clara como siempre.

A Victoire le había dado ánimos ver aquella muestra de sentimientos descontrolada y por eso se atrevió a decirle:

—Teddy, ¿quieres venir mañana conmigo a Hogsmeade? —preguntó por fin la chica atropelladamente, aunque para Ted su voz sonó dulce, como siempre era ella.

—Pero si vamos siempre juntos —protestó juguetón, haciendo que la chica asomara una sonrisa vergonzosa. Ted sonrió aún más, no podía estar más feliz.

—Me refiero... a ir solos, sin tus amigos ni mis amigas. —Victoire agachó la cabeza sintiendo toda la sangre subir hasta su cabeza. Ted nunca la había visto así, ella siempre era la que le dirigía y ponía orden.

—No veo porqué negarme —contestó él inclinándose para que la chica viera su sonrisa.

Entonces Victoire levantó la cabeza sonriente y visualizó a sus amigas caminando hacia el lago.

Ted se quedó mirándola, viendo como su cabellera rubia, ahora con reflejos rojos que antes no consiguió ver por la oscuridad de los pasillos, se balanceaba por su espalda. Se detuvo al llegar hasta sus amigas y, antes de sentarse a la orilla, se giró y, con una sonrisa y la mano alzada, se despidió de él.

El chico metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al castillo, cuando se encontró de frente con sus amigos. Ellos se detuvieron al verlo, pero él seguía en sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ted, ya tenemos organizado el día para mañana —dijo un chico sonriente observando como Ted se acercaba a ellos sin siquiera mirarlos.

El metamorfomago siguió caminando y, antes de desaparecer por la esquina de la entrada, alzó la voz para decir:

—Yo ya tengo planes.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y alzando los hombros quitándole importancia caminaron hacia los jardines, añadiendo por el camino uno de ellos:

—Seguramente ha conseguido una cita con la Weasley rubia.

Ted estaba apoyado en una pared de la entrada del colegio esperando a una chica. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra le daba vueltas a la varita. Muchos alumnos salían emocionados a los terrenos del castillo, dirigiéndose a los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade. Estaba atento a escuchar la voz de Victoire, pero antes escuchó un cuchicheo también muy familiar. Levantó la cabeza, dejando de jugar con la varita, y vio que el grupo de amigas de la chica se acercaba a él. Algunas tenían sonrisas traviesas, otras lo fulminaron con la mirada, y siguieron su camino por detrás del resto de alumnos. Le resultó extraño no escucharla, pues siempre hablaba de algo, pero apareció unos segundos más tarde por donde habían aparecido sus amigas y en silencio.

El chico se guardó la varita y se plantó en medio de su camino haciendo que Victoire se detuviera mirándolo desde abajo. Ted ya esperaba que la chica hiciera algún comentario para organizar a dónde irían, pero no dijo nada. El chico lo dejó pasar y empezó a caminar siguiendo a los más rezagados en dirección a los carruajes.

—Llevas un rato callada, es raro —dijo llegando al pueblo y añadió en un susurro—: Pensé que ibas a planear el día para pasarlo juntos.

Ted se había inclinado hacia ella dejando asomar una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se puso un poco colorada y miró en todas direcciones menos a esos ojos color miel que parecían divertirse a su costa.

—No quiero que te comportes de diferente manera —comentó Ted después de un rato. Si había aceptado pasar el día con ella era porque le gustaba pasarlo con ella, pero sin que cambiara de actitud.

Victoire lo miró de reojo cuando el carruaje se detuvo. Los que los acompañaron bajaron entusiasmados, seguidos por un chico pensativo y una chica un tanto molesta. A Victoire le había costado mucho hacerle esa petición el día anterior, cosa que él ni había intentado, y se había pasado todo el día y la noche imaginándose el momento en el que estuvieran solos. Pero era cierto, ella no era así y si quería gustarle, tendría que comportarse como ella misma.

Aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar al chico del pelo azul y, cuando estuvo a su altura, agarró su mano apretando fuerte. Ted se sobresaltó ante aquel contacto y al ver que ella intentaba arrastrarlo tras de sí y que no podía, pues él era más grande, sonrió negando con la cabeza para después acelerar el paso.

Al cabo de un rato la chica había dejado de correr y caminaba junto a Ted, cogiéndole muy fuerte la mano. Por mucho que hubieran corrido, todos los habían sobrepasado y habían entrado ya a alguna tienda o bar.

—Te lo he dicho para divertirme viendo tu cara —dijo de repente el chico aflojando la mano—. Si estás incómoda puedes soltarme la mano.

El chico dejó resbalar la mano pero, antes de que dejaran de tocarse, ella se acercó más a él y le agarró más fuerte. Ted se sorprendió pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Decidieron entrar en el último bar, el que no estaba muy lleno, y se sentaron en la mesa más apartada de la barra, después de pedir algo de beber en ésta, uno enfrente del otro. La mesa no era muy ancha y por eso estaban muy cerca. Victoire miraba a su alrededor, distraída por los detalles… o intentando no mirar a los ojos a su acompañante. Éste, en cambio, no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Tus amigos saben que estás conmigo ahora? —Victoire no le había mirado mientras lo preguntaba, tenía la vista clavada en la ventana que daba a la calle.

—Supongo. Me conocen demasiado, no hace falta que les diga que prefiero estar con… —Ted fue apagando la voz; puede que hubiera dicho de más. Y en efecto, Victoire se sonrojó levemente— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —añadió un poco nervioso porque se le hubiera escapado ese detalle.

Ella negó con la cabeza para quitarle importancia, pero ahora miró a Ted. Se miraban a los ojos, pensando cada uno en una cosa diferente… o no. Ella estaba recordando el momento en que lo conoció, no fue impresionante pues eran muy pequeños, pero casi al instante se hicieron amigos. Y seguían siéndolo ahora. Ted, por otro lado, recordaba las nuevas emociones estando junto a ella, los celos cuando salía con otros chicos, la felicidad al recibir el regalo de cumpleaños de manos de Victoire o el día de ayer, cuando se puso nerviosa para pedirle esa cita. Sabía que debía haberle pedido él la cita, pues llevaba mucho tiempo pensándolo, pero al menos ahora sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. A partir de ahora, sería él el lanzado.

—Victoire —empezó inclinándose sobre la mesa y poniendo las manos también sobre ésta—, ¿por qué has querido estar a solas conmigo? —Era una pregunta obvia, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta escucharlo de sus labios. Aunque también quería verla nerviosa un poco más.

—Porque mis amigas siempre hablan de cotilleos —dijo forzadamente después de haber desviado la mirada por todo el local.

El chico alzó una ceja mientras escondía una sonrisa. Victoire también se había inclinado hacia él, al haber visto la cara de Ted ante su respuesta, y se miraban de nuevo. No fue hasta que se escuchó cómo un vaso se rompía al caerse y Ted miró hacia allí, que Victoire se atrevió a preguntar.

—Y, ¿por qué aceptaste acompañarme? —su voz sonó provocativa, cosa que llamó la atención del chico, más que la pregunta en sí.

Él quiso responderle la verdad, una verdad que seguramente ya sabría, pero no sería justo pues ella no lo había hecho. Le miró pícaro y le siguió el juego.

—Porque mis amigos querían gastar una broma y no me apetece que me castiguen —al final sonrió e hizo un levantamiento de cejas que hizo que la chica riera.

De repente se puso serio y miró más intensamente los ojos azules que tenía delante. Ella se puso nerviosa ante esa mirada que le erizó la piel y no pudo contener las ganas de acercarse más a él, movimiento correspondido por Ted. Él levantó la mano hacia la barbilla de la chica, sintiendo su respiración agitada en el dorso de la mano. Cada vez más cerca, quedaban escasos centímetros…

La puerta del bar se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a varios jóvenes que entraban riendo. Ted, por acto reflejo, bajó la mano y disimuladamente cogió la cerveza de mantequilla que había dejado olvidada. Victoire se sentó bien en su sitio agachando la cabeza; estaba enfadada.

Los chicos se acercaron a ellos nada más ver que Ted estaba allí. Los rodearon, sentándose en sillas que arrastraron de otras mesas a ésa. Le dieron varias palmadas al chico de pelo azul, sin notar lo molesto que estaba.

—Ted, no has visto nuestra broma —casi gritó el que se sentaba junto a Victoire.

Ted hizo el intento de sonreír y parecía que, por la emoción con la que sus amigos habían llegado, no se dieron cuenta de la falsedad de su felicidad. Victoire se levantó sin avisar y caminó hacia la puerta cruzando la estancia.

—Vicky, ¿no te quedas a escuchar nuestra aventura? —El mismo que había hablado antes sonreía después de haber dicho aquello.

Victoire, al haber escuchado cómo la llamaba, se detuvo un momento y apretando los puños salió a la calle.

—¿Por qué la has llamado así? Sabes que no le gusta nada —empezó a protestar Ted.

—Tranquilo, volverá a por ti después. Sólo queríamos que estuvieras con nosotros un rato… para que te contemos lo que hemos hecho. —El chico que se estaba bebiendo la cerveza de mantequilla de Ted fue el que habló.

Ted hizo el intento de levantarse pero, entre unos cuantos, lo obligaron a sentarse de nuevo. Reían y hablaban sobre algo de un cubo de agua, unos gritos por parte de un grupo de chicas muy guapas, mezclado con una poción verde y varias varitas de por medio. Ted había estado mirando hacia la puerta; había tenido la estúpida esperanza de que regresara a por él, pero sabía que no lo haría. Su pelo se tornó de color marrón claro, pero no como el que su padre tenía en las fotos, sino apagado, sin brillo como era costumbre ver en el suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Otro día más. Y un minuto. Y diez segundos. Once. Doce. No podría aguantar más. Desde el sábado no la había visto y si lo había hecho ni se habían mirado. Tantos años con ella, estando a toda hora juntos, incluso en la Madriguera, y por eso ahora se notaba más su ausencia. Maldito fue aquel día, aquel momento en el que sus amigos entraron al bar, aquel momento en el que no supo qué hacer. Y debió haber ido tras ella, pues ahora era demasiado tarde. Pero no, no debía pensar así; sólo fue un simple error, pero se podía arreglar, o al menos de eso se quería convencer Ted.

Volvía a estar en la biblioteca, como hacía una semana, pero ahora le preocupaba no poder ver a Victoire de nuevo, que ella no le estuviera esperando. Ahora sólo quería encontrársela en cualquier sitio y que le sonriera, que caminara a su lado, que le hablara, aunque fuera como siempre había sido y no como él siempre había querido que fuera. Tan sólo escuchar su voz…

—Vale, pero tendrás que esperar… —la chica fue apagando su voz en cuanto entró en la biblioteca.

Victoire se había detenido en la entrada de la sala y miraba a Ted un tanto nerviosa. Debía habérselo imaginado; toda la semana intentando evitarlo y no se acordó de que él solía ir los viernes allí.

La amiga la miró confusa y fue a sentarse junto a otras chicas. En ese momento, Victoire se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar fuera de la biblioteca, apresurando el paso al escuchar otros tras ella. Llegó al final del pasillo y, antes de poder girar la esquina, una mano le sostuvo el brazo.

Ted respiraba agitadamente por la carrera, pues la chica corría más de lo que se pensaba, y por los nervios. Le fue dando la vuelta lentamente al cuerpo de la chica, pero ésta hizo un movimiento brusco y se soltó de la mano de Ted. Sorprendentemente, no echó a correr.

—Lo siento. —Ted no se acordaba ya ni de porqué lo decía, sólo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Victoire se giró al escuchar esas palabras, pero su expresión seguía siendo de enfado.

—Victoire… —quiso continuar hablando el chico, pero ella alzó una mano acallándolo.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada —dijo muy segura—. Es sólo que… —miró a Ted un momento y se puso colorada, dejando de lado su expresión seria.

—¿Que qué? —la apremió el chico.

Victoire respiró profundamente. Él no tenía la culpa, pensaba Victoire; únicamente no quiso dejar plantados a sus amigos por ella. Era fácil: su plan no podía salir bien si a él no le gustaba ella. Victoire quería que en Hogsmeade pasara algo de una manera, pero no pudo ser.

—Lo voy a decir claro y así terminamos con esto de una vez. —Respiró de nuevo profundamente y miró fijamente a los ojos dorados del chico. —Teddy, sabes que me gustas, pero podías haberme dicho que no era así por tu parte —dicho esto expulsó todo el aire y se decidió a marcharse sin esperar respuesta del metamorfomago.

Ted la conocía muy bien desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que ella era de esas personas que lo preparaban todo antes de hacer nada, así que, por lógica, había pensado en cómo sería el sábado, pero al llegar sus amigos les cortaron cuando iban…

Ted actuó rápidamente y volvió a cogerla por el brazo, y tirando hizo que el cuerpo de Victoire quedara a un palmo del chico. Ted puso una mano en su barbilla y acercó su boca a la de la chica rápidamente. Sus labios estaban en contacto, primero con cierto miedo y después se adentraron en un beso más profundo. Ted había pasado una mano por la espalda de la chica y la había acercado más a él. Ella subió los brazos para rodearle el cuello, pasando antes por el pecho del chico. Las manos de Victoire agarraban fuertemente la mandíbula de Ted, provocando que éste sonriera.

Victoire se separó de él al extrañarse por esa reacción y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero en cuanto la distancia de sus rostros fue más grande, se dio cuenta de que Ted tenía los labios más rojos de lo normal, sus cuerpos estaban en contacto prácticamente por todos lados y ella todavía sostenía la cara del chico.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó ruborizándose después de haber analizado la situación. Ese sonrojo sólo provocó que Ted sonriera más.

—Esto no lo tenías planeado, ¿verdad? —Ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, bromeando en cualquier situación.

Victoire frunció los labios y desvió la mirada de cualquier parte de la cara de Ted, aunque también intentaba apartar de su mente el hecho de que estaba pegada a él para poder controlar su expresión.

El metamorfomago sonrió aún más y, sin ningún miedo, como el que tuvo al principio, volvió a besarla. No le rechazó, primero no le contestó por la sorpresa, pero después rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

Estaba sentada en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, soñando despierta, imaginando a su Teddy. Iba a empezar el séptimo curso y sería el segundo año que pasaría sola, sin él.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero no quería prestarle atención a aquella persona que había entrado, quería seguir soñando con él. Aquella persona se sentó cerca de ella, demasiado pegada a su cuerpo. Le llamó la atención otra cosa también: el nuevo olor. Giró lentamente la cabeza, sintiendo cada vez más el olor a chocolate, el dulce aroma que tanto la inundó los cursos pasados.

—Hola.

Victoire sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Ted y decidió actuar antes de saludar. Se acercó a él para encontrarse ahora con sus labios, dejándose rodear por los brazos de Ted y haciendo ella lo propio con los suyos.

En ese momento, entró otra persona más en el compartimento, alguien más bajito que ellos dos: James Sirius Potter. Se había quedado pasmado al entrar y verlos besándose, pues nadie de la familia sabía de su relación. Ted suspiró separándose de Victoire y vio que James ponía una de sus caras para cuando algo se le escapaba de las manos.

—¿Qué haces Ted? —preguntó el chico con una expresión dudosa.

—Me estaba despidiendo de ella —intentó explicarle el aludido sin entrar en detalles sobre la manera—. Ahora, lárgate.

A James se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en la cara y salió corriendo al pasillo. Ted miró a Victoire y suspiró.

—Sabes que tu primo se lo va a contar a toda tu familia —afirmó más que preguntó. La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

—Alguien debía decírselo y yo no tenía muchas ganas —finalizó la chica alzando una ceja.

Después, Ted se acordó de que no podía estar allí todo el tiempo que quería y quiso terminar de despedirse de una vez, besándola claro.

Muchas gracias por leer^^.


End file.
